


Here With You

by Nimz



Category: GOT7
Genre: I literally wrote this in like twenty minutes, It sucks a little, M/M, ok a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz/pseuds/Nimz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson awakens to find he has company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Infy because I enable her trash and she's trying desperately to convert me. Ain't happening.

It was one of those rare days off for Jackson where he wasn't shooting a television show, wasn't on a plane, and GOT7 didn't have a schedule that day, so Jackson was catching up on some much needed sleep. He heard Jaebum get up and flit around the room before the door opened and close quietly as he tempted himself back to sleep, and it must have worked because he briefly woke up later to go to the bathroom and the dorm was silent. He made it a quick trip and snuggled back under the covers, hoping to invite sleep back to him.

He was having a weird dream about chasing Youngjae with Coco dressed in a cucumber outfit when something firm pressed around his waist and back made him come back to the real world. He blinked open his eyes and moved back against the object, realizing it was human shaped. To make sure, he drew his hand back and grabbed the person's leg and shaking it lightly, hearing a small laugh behind him before it spoke. “Could you not do that? I'm trying to sleep here.”

It was Mark. Jackson woke up more and turned to look behind him, almost coming within inches of Mark's face before he scooted forward as much as he could, as the older one had his arms around him, and turned onto his back. “Why are you in my bed?”

Mark shrugged, eyes opening to look at him. “The others are out.”

“That didn't answer my question. Why are you in my bed?”

The older one laughed again, turning to press his face into the pillow momentarily before looking at Jackson, one of his thousand-watt smiles on his face. “Fine. I'll leave.” He unwrapped Jackson from his arms and moved to get up, but was stopped when Jackson grabbed him by the bicep and pulled him back down to lay next to him. Mark blinked at him, a little confused.

“I didn't say I wanted you to leave. You can stay. I was...” He stopped and thought about his words carefully, clearing his throat a little. “Usually when you sleep with me in bed, there's something going on in that brain of yours. Is everything alright?” He had been woken up in the past by an upset or crying Mark, listening to the older one pour out his concerns in the dead of night while all he could do was lie there and be of some comfort to his friend. He knew Mark had talked to his family recently; maybe he was homesick and was coming to him because he understood that feeling? Or was there something wrong? Was one of them sick? Injured? A ton of thoughts started to cloud Jackson's head and he started to feel anxious.

Mark must of sensed it because he shook his head. “No, everything's fine. I just... wanted to sleep with someone. With you.” A hint of a blush crept on his cheeks and he bit his lip nervously, and Jackson thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Without a word, Jackson held up his arms and Mark scooted closer and up to lay his head on the younger ones chest, his arm coming back to curl around his waist while Jackson's arms encircled the older one in a firm embrace. He pressed his face into the top of Mark's bleached blond head, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and feeling himself relax. He lightly moved Mark up so his head was on his shoulder and used his thumb to lightly brush Mark's fringe aside before kissing him gently on the forehead. Mark's grip seemed to get tighter on his waist before he snuggled in more and exhaled a breath that he seemed to have been holding in.

Jackson waited until Mark's breathing evened out in sleep before he let himself fall back into his dreams.


End file.
